Really
"Really" é uma música coreana gravada pelo grupo sul-coreano BLACKPINK. É a terceira faixa do primeiro mini-álbum do grupo, Square Up. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (57.2 segundos) - 31.5% # (47.9 segundos) - 26.4% # (42.4 segundos) - 23.4% # (33.8 segundos) - 18.6% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Hangul= If you really really love me 말해줘 나 없이 하루도 버틸 수 없다고 Really really 집착할 만큼 원한다고 Really If you really really want me 말해줘 너 절대 잠시도 한눈 안 판다고 Really really 다른 남자와는 다르다고 Really 하늘의 별이라도 따주겠다 말해 시간은 많지 않아 있을 때 잘해 다른 여자 보기를 돌 같이 본다고 해 때론 거짓말 같지 않은 거짓말을 난 원해 별 볼 일 없는 니 주위의 여자 그만 관리하고 싹 다 정리해 니 어장 어차피 넌 내게 오게 돼 있으니까 Better act like you know what Better act like you know what Eyes have been calling me baby Body been telling me take me Boys have been saying to date me Your lips should be saying the same thing For real what’s the deal got a feeling you feeling me Aye but I don’t play with them fakes Keep it real with me If you really really love me 말해줘 나 없이 하루도 버틸 수 없다고 Really really 집착할 만큼 원한다고 Really If you really really want me 말해줘 너 절대 잠시도 한눈 안 판다고 Really really 다른 남자와는 다르다고 Really 한번 해주면 두 번 해줄 게 뽀뽀 그렇다고 함부로 들이대면 No no 둘이 눈만 맞으면 하하 히히 호호 외로웠던 지난날은 너로 인해 No more 술은 마셔도 연락은 씹지마 Yeah 이제 끝이란 내 말은 믿지마 Yeah 복잡한 게 아니야 쉽게 생각해 1, 2, 3 상상해봐 우리가 하나 되는 게 어떨지 Want a romance like the old times Want to slow dance when it’s show time Just me and you, and that slow jam that we both like That playlist, my favorite, so play it, but baby F a love song I need you to say it say it If you really really love me 말해줘 나 없이 하루도 버틸 수 없다고 Really really 집착할 만큼 원한다고 Really If you really really want me 말해줘 너 절대 잠시도 한눈 안 판다고 Really really 다른 남자와는 다르다고 I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really I gotta know that you’re for real Really really really |-|Tradução= Se realmente, realmente me ama, me diga Que você realmente não consegue ficar um dia sem mim, realmente Que você realmente me quer tanto ao ponto de ficar obcecado por mim Se realmente, realmente me quer, me diga Que seus olhos realmente não vagam por um segundo Que você realmente é diferente dos outros caras Diga-me que você arrancaria até as estrelas do céu para mim Não há muito tempo, seja legal comigo quando eu estiver lá Diga-me você não sente nada quando olha as outras garotas As vezes eu quero uma mentira que não seja como uma mentira As mulheres ao seu redor não são ninguém Pare de mantê-las ao seu redor e corte-as da sua vida Você vai acabar vindo para mim de qualquer forma Melhor agir como você sabe o que Melhor agir como você sabe o que Os olhos estão me chamando, baby O corpo está dizendo: Me leve Os rapazes tem me dito para namorar comigo Seus lábios deveriam estar dizendo a mesma coisa Na real, qual é o lance? Tenho a sensação de que você está me sentido Sim, mas eu não brinco com essas falsas Permaneça verdadeiro comigo Se realmente, realmente me ama, me diga Que você realmente não consegue ficar um dia sem mim, realmente Que você realmente me quer tanto ao ponto de ficar obcecado por mim Se realmente, realmente me quer, me diga Que seus olhos realmente não vagam por um segundo Que você realmente é diferente dos outros caras Se você me beijar uma vez, eu vou te beijar duas vezes Se você for rudemente à frente, então não é não Quando nossos olhos se encontram, nós rimos haha hihi hoho Por sua causa, meus ontens não são mais solitários Você pode beber, mas não me ignore, sim Não acredite em mim quando eu disser que este é o fim, sim? Nada é complicado, na verdade é fácil 1, 2, 3 Imagine como deve ser quando nós dois nos tornamos um Quero um romance como nos velhos tempos Quero dançar suavemente quando é hora do show Só eu e você E aquela música lenta que nós gostamos Esta playlist, minha favorita Então toque-a, mas baby Cante uma canção de amor, preciso que você diga, fale Se realmente, realmente me ama, me diga Que você realmente não consegue ficar um dia sem mim, realmente Que você realmente me quer tanto ao ponto de ficar obcecado por mim Se realmente, realmente me quer, me diga Que seus olhos realmente não vagam por um segundo Que você realmente é diferente dos outros caras Eu tenho que saber que você é de verdade Realmente realmente realmente Eu tenho que saber que você é de verdade Realmente realmente realmente Eu tenho que saber que você é de verdade Realmente realmente realmente Eu tenho que saber que você é de verdade Realmente realmente realmente Galeria de vídeos Really 블랙핑크(BLACK PINK)Really 4K 직캠 @181111 락뮤직 Categoria:Músicas coreanas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Square Up Categoria:Lançadas em 2018 Categoria:BLACKPINK